Love triangle
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: A shy fifteen year old boy is receiving his first Pokemon watch him grow and learn, also his pokemon, and his best friend both compete for his affections. Contains lemons and pokefelia, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a boy long thick haired boy, named Wally(not from ruby/sapphire, I just like the name) when he was growing up he didn't have very many friends, because he mostly staid to himself, he was miserably shy, but it wasn't always like this.

He had once lived in a small town until he was eight, where there weren't many kids, but all of them had been close. But one day his mom said they had to leave, they moved to another slightly larger town, the problem, this town was half-way around the world in place called hoenn.

(our story begins here, a few days before he was to turn 15.)

Wally is sitting next to his best friend Karen(I did say not many, not zero) in his house, they had been watching a movie, one of their usual past times.

"so are you excited to get your very first Pokemon, it's only two days away?" she asked.

"yeah I guess." he said unenthusiastically.

"Whats wrong, you don't sound too happy?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like, well, I can't explain it." He said.

She smiled at her friend, "we'll I know what will cheer you up." she tackled him and kissed him on the lips.

He just rolled his eyes, this was something she did on a regular basis, but started getting worried around the time she tried to stick her tongue past his lips.

He tried to push her off, but she would have none of this, she rapped her legs around his torso, and continued to kiss him. After two minutes of this she finally gave up, and let him sit up.

"so did I cheer you up?" she asked like it had been nothing.

Sigh, "you've gotta stop doing that, people are starting to talk, and I hate when I'm involved in other people conversations." he said.

Her face had a pouty look to it, "don't pretend you didn't like it, I can tell you did from that massive erection your trying to hide." she said.

Wally's face turned a new shade of red, "whatever." he said. Then he smiled remembering that this is what he liked about Karen, how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, she didn't hold anything back especially to her friends.

She kissed him one more time lightly, before leaving for her house, which was next door.

(next day)

Wally was walking through a forest, it was almost midnight. 'what am I gonna do, I can't let people know that Pokemon kind of freak me out, I'd be a total laughIng stock.' he kicked a small rock, which flew into the bushes. He turned to walk home when he heard a low but menacing growl. He turned around to find that a poochena had been struck by the rock he had kicked.

"Im sorry little fella, it was an accident." he said.

The poochena would have none of this, it launched a shadow ball at Wally. He was so scared he couldn't even move. A small green figure launched itself at Wally grabbed him and teleported him to town.

"wow thanks little dude, you mite have saved my life." Wally said.

The small green Pokemon fell off, it had been hit indirectly by the shadow ball.

"oh no, I better take it to Professor Redwood." he said out loud.

He ran as fast as his legs would go, towards the laboratory.

'knock knock knock' went the clanker on the door.

A very annoyed and tired professor Redwood walks out half dressed in a labcoat, pajama combo.

"what is it Wally, I told you to come around eight, it's only eleven:fifty at night?" said the professor.

"professor you have to help, this rats was hurt by a wild Pokemon, it was trying to protect me." he said with a quite sob.

Redwood noticed the Pokemon in his hands, he grabbed Wally's hand and led him into the main room, he left and came back within a matter of seconds.

"okay it's gonna be okay, I can heal it, but it needs to be in this pokeball for this to work." he said.

He tossed one at the Pokemon, but it swatted it away and pointed towards Wally before passing out.

"well my boy it looks like its made up its mind, it wants you to be its trainer." the Proffesor.

"okay, I'll do any thing to help it." he said. And just as the clock struck Midnight the pokeball dinged.

"okay now help it please." Wally said.

"my boy, it's already done, what you are holding is called a heal ball, it automatically heals a Pokemon after it is caught.

"cool, so can I let it out?" he asked.

"you sure can."

Wally hit the button and a beam of white light emerged from the ball, and out came the Pokemon.

"we'll now that I can see it better I can tell you it's a ralts." said Redwood.

"oh this puts me in a tight spot, a Pokemon was supposed to be your birthday present from me, but you went out and got one yourself, hmmm, oh I know." he ran off and grabbed a few things off his desk, "okay so here you go." he said handing a pokedex, a bag, and a Pokemon radar device, along with the standard issue pokégear.

Wally quickly thanked the Proffesor before pulling Out his brand new pokedex out and scanning Ralts's he found that it was a female, It knows the moves confusion and teleport, and it's nature...

"what the hell, Redwood will you take a look at this?" he asked.

"what is it... The hell."he said

On the screen next to nature it said...

(okay, I'm completely stuck on what the nature should be, just so you know This will have human X Pokemon in it.)

I will think about it, but I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that is strange my boy, I've never heard of nature called pervy, well I'm sure it's nothing, maybe it just needs a good trainer to help it feel a certain way." Said Redwood.

"Whatever." Wally said shrugging.

"Now now my boy, you must be getting home." Said Redwood.

Wally was walking outside and stopped at Karen's house, he went in and up the stairs, knowing that she never slept before three o'clock. 'Knock knock' he was knocking on the side of her door. "It's me." He called.

"Wally?, oh come in come in." She said.

Wally opened the door and found his friend half naked, that is to say, only on her undergarments. He blushed and turned around ready to shut the door behind him so she could get dressed, but before he could she walked over and grabbed his arm and pulled Wally towards her bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see you like this." Wally said mortified.

"DAMMIT WALLY." She yelled.

Wally looked scared for a second, he scooted away from her a little and quivered.

Karen scooted closer again, "I'm sorry for yelling, but your so dense some times, I want you to see me like this, I want you to be my boyfriend." She said laying her head on his chest.

"Wha... What, me, but what's so special about me?" He asked.

"Are you really asking me that, we've been friends for seven years, you were always shy, and I was the weird girl, no one liked me for who was, just what I looked like, but then I met you, you were different from them and liked what was on the inside, so basically I like you because you are you." She said blushing.

Wally smiled and did something completely out of the ordinary, he kissed her, lightly and on the cheek, "I like you to Karen, I guess I was always just too shy to say it."

"Well this blows, I get my first boyfriend and he's leaving in a couple of hours." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, you could, I mean you don't have to, but if you wanted to you could come with me." He said bashfully.

She Tackled him, "yes yes yes, I'll have to ask my mom first, but I'd love to." She said ecstatically.

Wally tried to talk, but she wouldn't let him, she kissed him again and again and again, etc.

"Oh and I almost forgot, here." She pulled out a big square package from under her bed, "well go ahead and unwrap it silly." She said.

He did slowly and meticulously, not ripping it at all, when all the tape had been removed, the paper rolled of and revealed a whole box of great balls.

"Wow, thank you, I'm gonna need lots of these on my, our journey." He said.

He hugged her and pulled out his pokeball, "I have somebody for you to meet."

"Wow so this is your first pokemon, and that story you told me was amazing, you two saved each other's lives." She said.

Ralts blushed, "It was nothing really." She said.

"What the hell!" Both Wally, and Karen said simultaneously.

"I assume your referring to the fact that I can talk." Said Ralts.

"Yeah, it's just a little overwhelming, and it's even more strange, because your not just using telepathy are you?" He asked.

Ralts shook her head, "nope, you see a few years ago, there was this male Ralts I had a crush on, I wanted to impress him, so I learned how to speak human language, but when I got back, I found he was dating my best friend, so I ran from my colony till I got here near this forest, and I've been here ever since."(this is actualy a slightly modified version of meowth's story)

"Wow that's so sad." Was all either of them could say.

"Oh don't be sad, because now I've found somebody else to love." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you liked to be taken back to the forest to be with him?" Wally asked.

"No that wouldn't help at all, because the person I love is you Wally, you saved my life." She said hugging her trainer the best she could(Ralts are very small)

Wally looked at Karen, she was smiling.

(Later that day)

"We're all gonna miss you Wally." The townsfolk said gathered around the gates to the town.

"Thank you all, and have any of you seen Karen?" He said.

"I'm here." She said in a barely audible tone.

He walked closer to her and her mom, "what's wrong, aren't you coming with me?" He asked.

Her mom stepped in, "no she is not, I told her no, she's not fifteen yet, and I'm not letting her run off with a strange boy." She said.

Wally and Karen's mother didn't spend much time near each other, she barely knew him.

Karen started crying.

"Hey it's alright Karen, how about this, you get your pokemon in two and a half months, I can wait that long to leave." He said lovingly.

Karen wiped her face and smiled, you'd do that for me, (Karen's mom looks sad) I love you so much Wally, but that's why I have to let you go, I'll see you soon my friend." She said.

"Your sure" he asked, she nodded. Well let me at least give you this, he grabbed her and kissed her, not like last night, but a real passionate kiss.

"Oh all right, she can go with you, I've seen love before, and you two must really love each other, but young man you better protect my daughter and no hanky Panky understand." She said.

The couple blushed heavily before cheering.

They said their final goodbyes and headed on their journey.

Okay guys, I will start to do the questioned endings if this story gets a decent number of followers.


	3. Chapter 3

(Wally's team will consist of my fav pokemon, plz no suggestions on them)

Wally had decided to summarize his adventures in a journal, so at the beginning of each chapter there will be a summary of the past few days.

(Day one-four.)'so far my journey has been fun, me and Ralts make a good team, I taught her shadow ball, from a Tm my friend loaned me just before I left, I even caught another pokemon, a starly, and apparently the are rare in hoenn, I've also decided to keep Ralts out of her pokeball. Me and Karen are doing good to, she's an amazing cook, and she plans ahead, I didn't even think to bring a tent like she did. We've almost made it out of the forest between littleroot and odale.

"Okay let's get going, were almost to odale town, and I need to heal up Raltz and Raptor(nickname)." He said.

"Okay, let me just do this," she pressed a button on her collapsable tent, it folded into a cylinder, which she placed in her bag, "isn't science great?" She asked.

He nodded and slowly took her hand, he was still as shy as ever, and even little displays of affection made him blush, and he was Sharing an tent with her, one that wasn't incredibly large.

Wally bent down a little and allowed Ralts to climb up onto his shoulder. They walked for a little ways when two trainers appeared, "battle us."they said each wielding one pokeball,they released them to show two poochena he had no choice but to except, he called out his starly and Ralts jumped from his shoulder.

(Battles will be more one sided, just telling you what the pokemon actually did.)

Ralts jumped up onto Raptor's back, it then flew up into the sky, from there Ralts launched a few shadow balls, though they weren't very accurate.

"Ha, we can do better than that." Said Trainer 1.

Poochena aimed and sent a volley of shadow balls into the sky one actualy making contact, it missed Raptor, but hit Ralts, causing it to fall.

This gave Wally and idea, which he relayed to his pokemon.

Ralts charged up another shadow ball, seconds before it hit the ground it teleported to right behind Poochena 1 and slammed it down on it, also knocking it out.

After that it was mere seconds before Poochena 2 was taken out by Raptor's gust attacks.

(End of fight)

"Hey we'll remember this, and fight you again when we have some better pokemon." They called as they ran off.

"Wow, you guys were amazing, have a good rest Raptor." He said returning Raptor to his pokeball.

After picking up Ralts, they continued walking towards the next town, they arrived in Odale as the sun was just setting.

"A pokemon center, finally I can heal my pokemon." He said.

"Yeah, and we can sleep in an actual bed." She said.

They walked up to the counter, and while Wally was handing over his pokeballs(Ralts was in hers for healing.) Karen was asking about a room.

"Wow your in luck, we have one room that's ready, it's only got one bed though it should fit two people, is that okay?" Nurse joy asked.

'The healer behind the counter dinged and Wall was given back his pokemon, he then proceeded to pay for a room.

"Oh no, for pokemon trainers it's free, that's what we're here for." She said smiling

"Well, thank you and goodnight." Wally said.

(In their room.)

Wally had decided to treat Ralts and Raptor to a little R&amp;R, so while they were getting ready for sleep his Pokemon were in the poke'spaw(Patent pending ;)for a night of pampering. Wally changed into a tee shirt and boxers,before jumping in the bed, and fell asleep in minutes, due to his fatigue.

Karen smiled, she undressed and climbed into bed.

Wally was beginning to wake up, he reached out and his hand found something. 'What is this thing?'he asked himself. He squeezed, 'it's all soft and squishy, but somehow firm.'

He opened his eyes and gasped, Karen was laying almost completely naked in the bed with him, he figured she would at least be wearing pj's or something.

For some reason he squeezed again, her eyes slowly opened, "whats going on, why are you squeezing my boob?" She asked still waking up.

"Uhh I uhh didn't."he bumbled still squeezing her breast.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, she then grabbed both Wally's hands forcing them onto her breasts, "if you wanted to fondle me, you could have just asked." She said.

"No... I was asleep, it was an accident, I didn't mean to." He said rapidly.

"That's to bad, I thought we could have more fun." She said climbing on top of him, still holding his hands in place.

Nurse joy opened the door into Wally and Karen's room and saw what they were doing.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should have knocked, but Wally here's your pokemon." She said blushing, then she tossed the pokeballs onto the bed.

"O hello Nurse Joy, good morning." Karen said standing up exposing her breasts to Joy.

Nurse Joy cringed an exited the room.

"What was all that about?" Karen asked.

"The fact that Karen was just too comfortable about her body, Wally cracked a smile and laughed, Karen joined in and soon neither could stop.

"Well we should get going before it gets to late." Wally said.

The group packed up and prepared to leave, as they exited the room they noticed nurse joy was nowhere in the room, Wally almost stepped on a small package that had his name on it.

'What's this.' he thought, he opened it up and blushed, inside there was a small square, and a note that said stay safe.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"Nothing nothing, uhhhh come on let's get going, he said putting the package in his pocket.

So they walked out the center and headed towards the next town.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally could tell that Raltz was excited about something, and she just kept saying "one more one more outta do it", actually, her determination was freaking Wally out a bit, he hadn't seen her act like this, literally all she'd done for the past three hours was battle wild Pokemon stopping only for a few short breaks to eat berries, then it was back to fighting.

Wally was exhausted, so much so that Raltz told him she would fight alone for a little while so he could relax.

Raltz shot another volley of shadow balls at yet another horde of casscoon which all fainted from it.

She smiled and ran back to Wally, just before she got to his feet she tripped and started glowing with a brilliant lite, when the light faded a completely different Pokemon was in her place.

"wow, she's already evolved." stated Karen.

Wally cocked his head to the side, "is that why you were so determined to fight, just so you would evolve?" he asked.

"yup." she said simply before climbing up his cloths and sitting on his shoulder, as she was still small enough, though Wally definantly noticed the extra weight.

All of a sudden, Kirlia's face turned red and she stated, "master I feel funny." before falling asleep on his arm.

"poor thing, we better get her to the pokecenter." Karen said.

They reached the Pokemon center and immediately gave Kirlia to nurse Joy, who just smiled and placed her on the counter and gave her a sip of some mixed berries they kept for quick recoveries.

Kirlia woke up, but the red line across her face stayed where it was. They asked nurse Joy about it, and she just smiled awkwardly before saying, "we'll that's very simple, that line shows the first stage of heat."

Karen did not like hearing about other women's sexual problems, it was one of the only things that made her actually uncomfortable, so she decided to sign for a room and go on to bed as it was getting quite late.

"so, is she going to be okay?" Wally asked.

"we'll, yes but there are a few things you should watch out for, because for the next few days, your pokemons every instinct will be telling her to breed, and since all the Pokemon in the Raltz family are humanoid, she could try doing just that, with you, oh and this will happen about once every two months for about three days.

"my god, why is the breeding period so often?" Wally asked.

Joy shrugged, "Pokemon of the humanoid class just breed a lot."

"oh, anything else I should know?" he asked already felling slightly overwhelmed.

"oh yes, you should know that keeping her sexual desires bottled up, could cause pain to her body, and there are no breeding facilities around here." she said hinting at something.

Wally was catching her drift, but wanted to find another way, "is there any other thing we could try?" he asked.

"well I suppose she could take this, nurse joy brought out a small bottle of blood-red pills, but I really don't recommend it, one of these and it's done, no eggs, ever." she said in disgust, obviously she was against the pills.

Kirlia looked at the pills and started to tear up, she looked at Wally.

"Whats wrong, Kirlia why are you crying?" he asked.

"I want to have kids one day, I don't want to take those, I want to be with you." she said jumping onto him.

"well what's it gonna be?" asked Joy.

Wally sighed, "I would never make Kirlia do something she didn't want to do, and if it means keeping her out of pain, I guess I can figure something out."

Nurse Joy patted his shoulder before he gave her a quick, very half-hearted smile, and left for his room.

He opened the door, and Karen looked at him, she had walked back over there to give him some support, but stopped when she heard about the breeding stuff.

"so, what are you gonna do, I know you would never let her be in pain." she said.

"I don't know, I suppose I'll just have to relieve her and get it over with." he said almost passing out again.

Wally started to walk over towards the bathroom with Kirlia, when Karen rolled her eyes, "Oh p-lease, there's no way you'd ever be able to do that, why don't you let me take care of this?" she said.

"no I can't ask you to do that Karen, she's my Pokemon." he said.

"oh just give her to me." she said gently taking Kirlia of his shoulders and into the bathroom

(in the bathroom)

"well, I guess I should teach you how to, umm relieve yourself of the urges." she said.

Kirlia who was laying On the sink counter was mildly confused, she said, "umm can Wally be in here, this is kind of scary."

Sigh, "yeah, I agree, maybe I should get him in here." she said.

"hey Miss Karen, you want to mate with Wally don't you?" Kirlia asked.

Karen stopped mid step and just paused, "not exactelly, why do you ask?" she asked.

"because, he's in love with you, and I can tell you feel the same way." she said, "Put just so you know, I love him also, and I won't give up easily."

"okay little miss confident, well first thing we have to do is get him over his squimishness, now how do you suppose we do that?" she asked.

Kirlia smiled slyly before saying, "oh I think I might have a few ideas.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, it would take way too long to explain why so I'll just say, there have a few "complications" with my tools and family this summer, but I got most of it worked out and I'm ready to get back to writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warning, this chapter contains a lemon, otherwise known as a sex scene, if you don't like these then don't read it, though it is the first of several.)**

Karen and Kirla discussed their plan, for a few minutes before they finally agreed on what exactly needed to be done.

Karen walked out of the room, Half/pretending to blush as she stepped over to Wally.

"whats up, is everything good now?" he asked worried.

she shook her head, "no, it isn't, I'm sorry Wally,but I just cant do it, not alone anyways."

Wally sighed, he thought this might happen and had been preparing himself mentally for it, he walked into the bathroom. He just had time to shut the door when Karen shouted "now"

Kirla used hypnosis to put him to sleep, and Karen caught him before he could hit the ground, They placed him in bed and got ready for step two of their plan.

About a half hour later Wally woke up, he couldn't remember anything that had happened to him, or why he was asleep in the first place. He tried to get up, but felt a large amount of weight holding him down, he realized that Karen was wrapped around and hugging him in her sleep, her leg folded over both of his, and Kirla was laying on top of his stomach he smiled and petted Kirla, Wally checked for a fever as Kirla never got to release, he was worried, her forehead was burning.

He sighed, it was now or never, "hey," he whispered poking Kirla with his free hand.

She stirred and opened her eyes. Wally put a finger over his mouth, "shhhh, Karen is asleep, come over here." He whispered.

Kirla crawled over and said, "what's wrong Wally?"

Wally pulled her close for a minute, "listen Kirla everything I'm about to do is for your own good, please forgive me." He said.

Kirla hugged his face, "I know what you have to do, it's okay."

Wall hugged her for another minute before he got started, Kirla started kissing him out of the blue, she slid her tongue into his mouth before he could do anything about it, he didn't know what to do, this was his first time, he silently thanked Karen for every time she had kissed, rubbed on, or just plain perved out on him, he shrugged and did the best he could to return her kiss, he gently caressed her body, moving his hands up and down her soft body, he got to her hips and lifted up the skirt like covering, that hid her forbidden fruit, they stopped kissing for a moment so he could get a good look at her entrance, he moved one of his hands down near it, he trembled from the sheer heat it was letting off, nervousness as he was about to have his first sexual encounter, it took him a moment to work up the nerve, but finally he moved his hand over her quivering entrance, he started rubbing her gently, not exactly positive of what was considered pleasurable, suddenly he noticed a wetness, and took it to mean he had done a good job so far, he gently slipped in a finger, Kirla shook with the pleasure of her first penetration, and moaned into his mouth as he swirled and moved his finger exploring every inch of her sex. She whimpered when her removed his finger, but came immediately after he put two inside her, he removed his now drenched hand away from her sex and awkwardly smiled, she had fallen asleep due to her first orgasm. He gently lifted her up and set her in the small crib like bed beside their bed.

He rolled over to see Karen starring at him with the biggest smile to date. "That was nice of you, you helped your Pokemon out, I'm proud to call you my boyfriend Wally." She said.

"Thanks Karen, it was weird, but it had to be done." He said blushing harder.

"Don't mention it, but you know, now it's your turn to get off." She said flipping over him and straddling his legs preventing him from getting up.

"What do you mean?" He asked seeing where she was going.

Karen never one for subtlety threw off his covers, managing to do so without getting off his legs, and saw his erect member creating a tent through his boxers, she pulled them down using one hand to hold Wally's back. She smiled as his member slid out and stood straight up, she leaned down and licked it from base to tip.

Wally threw his head back and sighed, only managing to get out a quiet "don't."

Karen leaned back towards him and kissed him, gently, caressing his lips with her own, "Wally, I won't do this if you ask me not to, but I don't want to see you in pain, anymore than you want to see Kirla in pain, I just want to help." She said.

Wally stayed silent, she took that as a sign to keep going, she slid back towards his sex and licked it again, this time swirling her tongue on it as she reached the top. After a few more times of doing this she just engulfed it down to its base, she managed to go up and down twice before Wally came, he couldn't warn her as he was lost in the blissful void of pleasure of his first blow job, (the first one he was awake for anyways) Karen managed to swallow most of his cum as it came up, what little she didn't drink fell onto his lap, but she quickly licked it off of him. She looked back, and laughed, he had passed out just like Kirla.

Karen pulled his boxers back up, and pulled the blanket over both of them, she smiled at the thought of all the fun the three of them would be having together from then on, and she secretly decided, she didn't mind sharing Wally with Kirla, if they both loved him, and he loved them back, why shouldn't they all be together. She fell asleep to that thought.

**Wooo, first lemon ever, please leave me a message, or a review and tell me if you liked it, I figured I owed it to you guys after all the waiting you've done for new chapters.**

**P.s. story will continue to have lemons, maybe not every chapter, but pretty frequently I'd say.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Oh hell, I just realized, I haven't even told you what the main characters look like have I, well let me fix that. Wally, is leith and thin, from being sickly as a small child, he has grayish white hair, like a silvery color, he hasn't finished growing yet so he's about 5ft3in, he usually wears a white and red hoodie(a gift from Karen) with jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a large Poke-ball on it. Karen, is a red head, 5ft1in, she usually wears a light black jacket with a white wing design on the back(a gift from Wally)(unzipped) and a white shirt that stops mid-belly button, she usually wears tight fitting jeans(mainly to arouse Wally), and just imagine her breasts, like May's, but a little smaller.) [Both characters have blue eyes, Wally's are brighter than Karen's]

P.s. After they have real sex for the first time, she starts wearing a slightly different outfit, if you wanna make suggestions I would hurry.

Wally awoke from their night of passion before the other two, he stood up and stretched. He ran his fingers through Karen's hair a few times before deciding to go get breakfast, he picked up Kirlia and carried her out with him, he gave her to nurse joy, for a check-up, to make sure everything was alright. He stepped out of the center and went in search of food, after about a half hour of searching he spotted an Oran berry tree, and managed to grab dozens before starting the trek back.

About half way back, Wally heard crying, he looked around and saw nothing, he walked around for several minutes until he found the source of the anguished cries, a small brown Pokemon was sitting with its back against a tree, crying its eyes out, it's fur was soaked with its own tears.

Wally looked at it and couldn't help feel sorry for it, he walked over and quietly sat beside it, if it noticed him it didn't care, he placed a hand on its fur and gently stroked it back, trying to console it for whatever the problem was. The Pokemon laid its head in his lap and continued to cry, they sat like this for twenty minutes or so before it had finally run out of tears.

"Who are you?" It spoke slightly frightened, but also in awe that a human sat with her while she was crying.

"My names Wally, what's your name, why are you crying?" He asked, ignoring the fact she could talk, he was surely surprised, but he figured they would cross that bridge later."

"Oh, my name is bunnery, but my friends call me bunbun, anyways, you wouldn't care anyways, just leave me alone." She said sniffling.

"Well that actually hurts my feelings, I do care about you, I can't stand to see another living thing in pain, physical or emotional so please tell me what's wrong.

The Pokemon sniffled again, and held back another wave of tears, "I'm crying because my trainer abandoned me, he said I was uselessly weak, and that no trainer would ever want me for anything."

Wally patted her back, as she used one of her ears to dry her eye and just laid on his shoulder for a few minutes, it was like heaven for her, feeling the gentle touch of another being.

"Well I've bothered you enough, I'll go back to being alone now, thanks for listening ." She said sullenly. Before she could get up, Wally wrapped his arms around her and kissed,the top of her head gently, bunnery felt like crying again, she had never been hlike this before, all her hurt and sadness started to melt away, she blushed slightly, "it's okay, you'll never be alone again, you can come with me, I'll be your friend, that's is if you want me to." He said taking out a pokeball from his backpack.

She was speechless at first, she bounced up and kissed him, he fell backwards, and she giggled, "did ya really mean it, I can be your Pokemon." She said.

Wally rocked forward and said, "yup, if you want to, just press the button on this pokeball, and you can come with me", he held it out to her, she ran and head butted it, she was instantly sucked inside, it didn't even tick, it just dinged.

'Wow she was eager, I'll give her some rest until we get back to the center at least. He walked slowly taking in the scenes around him, he looked at his watch and saw it was almost lunch time, he hightailed it back to his room so as to not worry the girls, he had already been gone for almost three and a half hours. He entered the Pokecenter and asked Joy about Kirlia, she told him his Pokemon was fine, that Miss. Karen had picked her up and taken her back to the room about two hours ago, and that she was still asleep when she had been picked up. Wally sighed, at least he knew where they were together. He entered his room and shut the door. He laid out the berries on the bed, and called out to the girls, but after several minutes of searching he reached a conclusion, they weren't here, he didn't worry too much though, they could more than handle themselves, he laid back on his bed, and thought how in just a few weeks, his whole world had changed, he had left home, was dating his best friend, he had done things since just last night that he thought he would never do. Sitting there he thought about that lonely bunnery.

He let bunbun out of her pokeball, they had just started to talk when the door opened, and two women walked in. He recognized Karen, but the other girl...

"Oh my god, Kirlia is that you?" He asked, his mouth gaping open.

Standing before him was a fully evolved gardevoir. She blushed, "yeah, it's me I um evolved this morning while you were gone, sorry."

Wally stood up and walked around her, she had grown up in more ways than height, she had gone up at minimum three bra sizes, though she was still slightly smaller than Karen's, she was a good six inches or so taller than him, and he couldn't help but think that she had filled out her new body quite nicely, he took particular notice of what was now instead of a skirt, was now an almost floor length dress.

"You look amazing, how did this happen?" Wally asked smiling.

"Well um, it just sort of happened I guess. (Nervous half-hearted laughter)

Karen rolled her eyes, "that's not what happened, I caught little Kirlia fingering herself this morning, I guess she figured it out from watching what you did last night, her frantic moans woke me up, I looked up and seconds after, she came and evolved, it was actually pretty funny." Karen said smirking.

Gardevoir was mortified, she had almost started to cry, when Wally put his arms around her, he rubbed her back, "it's okay, I understand I wasn't here, and you were in pain I'm not mad or anything." He said.

They all sat down on the bed and talked about what all had happened that day, he told them about meeting buneary and how she was apart of the team now, and they explained that they had gone off for a new tent, now that the old one would be much to small. after packing up all their stuff they left the center and headed out into the forest. They had been walking for several hours when a violent rain storm kicked up.


	7. Gardevoir takes the cake

They ran through the rain looking for somewhere to stay, they had almost given up hope of finding a place, and their tent wouldn't last through a storm of this magnitude, they ran into a clearing with a small wooden house that looked like it might belong to a park ranger, or a hunter.

They knocked at the door, but nobody seemed to be home, Wally turned the door knob and looked in, it was empty, but well kept, somebody had been their recently.

"This place looks looks neat." Bunbun said.

"Yeah if by neat you mean dirty." Gardevoir said wiping her finger on a nearby lamp, a small layer of dust had settled onto it.

"Well we don't really have a choice, we'll have to stay here until there's a small break in the weather, hopefully there's a Pokecenter around here somewhere." Wally said.

"I'm sorry to say that there are no Pokemon centers around here, at least for several miles, and that storm isn't going to let up any time soon." Bunbun said.

Everyone looked at her, "how can you be sure?" Wally asked.

"Well I explored this entire area with my trainer before he abandoned me, so I know that the nearest Center is about 20 miles that way, and my ears are sensitive to weather changes, this storm will be raging for at least three days, untill then like Wally said, we'll just have to stay here." She said.

They all decided to get some rest and worry about things in the morning, they unfurled their sleeping bags and laid down all close enough to touch one another and fell asleep.

(From this point on, it's all sex in this chapter, sorry if it's not your thing)

Gardevoir woke up in the dead of night and stretched her arms she looked around and saw Wally along with the other two still fast asleep, a burning blush burst across her face when she noticed the rather large tent forming in his sleeping bag, she crawled over and heard Wally moaning her name over and over again.

She slowly unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled on top of him, despite her best efforts to not wake him, he did.

"Gardevoir," he said groggily, "what are you doing?"

Gardevoir put her hand to his lips as if to quiet him, she motioned downwards to his boxers.

Wally looked down and saw his erection sticking up in his boxers, he blushed and tried to cover it up.

Gardevoir caught his hands and shook her head, he put them down and just sat there while she held his hands.

She let go and made her way to his nether regions.

She forced his boxers down and flung them aside, much to his dismay, she wrapped a hand around his hardened member, and slowly slid her hand up and down it causing a light moan from him she brought her head and gave it an experimental lick, seeing him squirm gave her more courage, she sped up her hand and put the head in her mouth licking it all over.

Wally sighed and did everything in his power to avoid exploding on her face, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Gardevoir sensed this, "hey, you don't have to hold back on me, drench me in your hot delicious cum."

(While Wally was away...)

"So what you got there Gardevoir, a book?" Karen asked.

Ignoring Karen's question, Gardevoir started walking faster and faster, forcing Karen to almost run to keep up with her, when Karen got close enough, she managed to steal the book away from her, she read the title and smirked, "wow, your quite the horny little slut aren't you." Karen said, "buying a book like this, I mean one thousand and one sex tips and tricks, a complete guide to pleasing your man."

Gardevoir tore the book back from her and stalked off.

Karen laughed and followed her.

(Back to the present)

Wall heard her say that and couldn't hold off any longer, he bit down on his hand to avoid screaming with pleasure and released all over her face and chest.

She looked at all the hot spunk on her body, she leaned down and asked, "do you want more master Wally?"

He lowered his head, but nodded slightly.

She lifted his chin, "well then you're gonna have to clean me off aren't you." She said.

Wally nodded.

"Well get to work, and no using your hands." She finished.

Wally whimpered, but got to work, he licked every last drop of his own cum off her body, her rolled his tongue over her fur causing both of them to shudder, when he was done he was left with a mouthful of cum, Gardevoir rolled her eyes, she bent back down and started kissing him, while she did this she used her tongue to scoop the cum into her mouth, as they swapped saliva and sperm, Wally's member sprang back up. When she felt it poking her she leaned his head forward and sucked out what was left in his mouth swallowing it all in one gulp.

"Are you ready for the next part?"she asked throwing her boobs in his face.

"I guess so." He said.

Gardevoir sneered, "you guess, well now you'll have to beg, and make it snappy." She said.

"Oh please Gardevoir, allow to mount you like a ponyta, let me shove my hard cock into your drenching wet pussy and pound you until you scream with joy, please Gardevoir please.

Gardevoir blushed heavily, she didn't expect all that, what was she doing to him, he never talked like that. She looked into his eyes and realized something... He was fucking asleep, this whole time he had been 'sleep walking'

She sighed and thought, 'well I guess I can't fuck him now.'

She tried to stand up, but Wally grabbed her arms and pulled her close, he started stroking her hair and kissing her body, she couldn't help herself, she gave in to him, he flipped them over and started fondling her breasts and sucking her nipples, Gardevior moaned out loud, which little did she know woke up Karen.

Wally positioned over her quivering entrance he looked at her for conformation, she yelled out "fuck me nowwww." Wally shoved himself deep into her, he only stopped when he was jilted, he pulled out some and started pumping, Gardevoir lost control, she screamed, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and it was all she could do to keep from passing out, she came three times before Wally was finally ready to, she wrapped her legs around him, "cum in me, I wanna feel your hot jizz inside my slutty baby hole, I wanna get pregnant by you."

(Still unconscious) Wally came buckets inside her, her pussy squeezed him trying to coerce more and more out of him, when he finally stopped, she managed to remove herself from him and roll over, she fell asleep holding Wally.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally stretched and yawned he knew it had to be very early even if the black clouds were blocking the sky, he'd just woken up and immediately started trying to remember a rather enjoyable dream he'd just had, but he couldn't put his finger on it, he rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and realized all he had was a shirt on, being who he is there was only one way Wally could react to something like this, he shrieked like a small child and tried to cover himself up with his blanket, as he grabbed it and pulled it towards him, as he yanked it back he saw a sight he would never forget. His Pokemon was laying there her body covered in what he knew was his dry cum, worse even than that, he could see it dripping out of her as she shifted to a sitting position.

"Good morning master." She said sounding extremely tired.

Wally looked down at his feet and didn't speak.

Gardevoir frowned, he was acting so much differently than last night, she felt horrible for having taken advantage of him while he was sleep walking, she was just about to beg forgiveness when all of the sudden...

"I'm so so sorry Gardevoir, I don't know what happened I was asleep, but at the same time i knew exactly what I was doing, can you ever forgive me." He said quietly.

She cupped his face and pulled him close, "Master Wally, I enjoyed making love with you,(Wally looked up into her eyes mouth open in a silent gasp) I love you Master." She shed a single tear and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes and started talking to himself, 'I can't do this I just cant I cant take advantage of her or Karen for that matter, the more he thought about it the more he started to realize, maybe they want to be taken advantage of, he thought back to all the stuff Karen had done to him over the years all the times she'd slept in his bed with him, all the random kissing attacks, and then there was the whole Gardevoir thing she had wanted him specifically to help her relieve herself even when there was another girl she could have asked, it finally dawned on him, they wanted him, not just as a friend but as a... a lover, when he finally opened his eyes she was still kissing him, before he could finally join in she backed away smiling.

she stood up and grabbed her blanket and pillow before heading off to one of the other rooms, he heard a soft click as the door shut behind her, he tried to follow her but felt something holding him back he looked down and saw Karen snuggling his leg in her sleep, he smiled, she used to do this type of thing a lot when they had first become friends, she even still slept with stuffed animals at her house, he nealt down and stroked her hair a few times.

Wally then noticed something, as she shifted in her sleeping bag he got a real good, though accidental, look down her nighty, his eyes opened wider when her saw her uncovered Breasts, Wally sighed, he was about to do something dangerous something stupid, something he'd wanted to do for a very long time...

He leaned down and kissed her, her eyes opened slowly at first, but as she realized what was going on they bugged open. Wally didn't stop, his tongue pressed up against her teeth pleading access to her mouth, finally she relaxed and went with the flow, and why not she wanted this even more than him in some ways. She pulled him down and rolled them so she was on top, this didn't help her much though, he wrapped his arms around her so tight she grunted, but did not say anything for fear of scaring him. She felt herself start to dampen, she silently cursed at the fact that she had ditched her panties so she could masturbate to Wally and Gardevoir's 'fun' earlier.

"Hey Wally, Are you still asleep, like with Gardevoir?" she asked.

"No Karen i'm not, I am doing this all of my own free will." he said whispering into her ear, he proceeded to nibble her earlobe something he knew she loved, to be honest she just loved being nibbled on it didn't really matter where it was, her earlobes just happened to be extra sensitive. She squirmed and tried to escape, but he had too good of a grip on her, she felt her Scent running down her legs and tried to get a hand down there to ease the rapidly growing 'fire' down there.

Before she managed to do so, Wally had beaten her to it, It seems like he decided to skip second base and go straight to third, he stopped nibbling her ear and returned to kissing her, while he was rubbing her his hand slipped into her Pj's, he felt how warm and damp it was inside, he decided to just go on and act like he had planned for this to happen, she was obviously into it as she immediately spread her legs.

He froze when he felt the very edge of her lower lips, as he heard her breath hitch and face go completely red, he smiled causing their kiss to break.

"What's with that big grin on your face for huh?" she asked beaming despite her red flushed cheeks.

"It's just, you have no idea how long i've wanted to do this, and now that I'm actually doing it, I don't know it just feels like a dream or something."

She stared into his eyes before sighing, she gently took his nearly soaked hand and pulled it out of her pajama bottoms, "well knowing that I think I'm gonna have to make you work just a little harder for it then." she smiled deviously.

"Oh come on please I know you want this to happen even more than I do." he said.

"nope, before I let you admire all this(gestures towards lower half)I want you to figure out whose house this is, if you can do that than you can do anything you want to me." she said challengingly.

"Anything? Oh well then, challenge accepted.

_**sorry for this stupid ending, well It helped me solve two problems I was going to have moving forward in the story, **__**but anyways please if you liked reading the chapter let me know in the comments, or if you just wanna talk feel free to PM me I answer all PM's**_


End file.
